Black Dagger: Final Mission
by Ultidragonlord
Summary: A short story I submitted to my English class's Creative Writing Internal Assesment a couple months ago. I got the Excellence (Highest score) and I found that maybe because it was a FanFiction I thought, why not post it here? Anyway, this is about my Original Squad, the Black Dagger. And its last mission. Although if you want to see more then I can write some more if you guys want.


Black Dagger: The Final Mission

* * *

The damn thing escaped again, why can't the foundation ever just do their job and keep it locked away? Why did they have to get to the point where they had to call in us to stop the annoying bugger? Well, it doesn't matter, I can't ask too many questions or I'll be cut from the Foundation.

"_This is Charles to Carter, see anything yet? Over." _A man with an American accent asked over the radio, his voice quiet.

"_This is Carter, nothing yet. Over." _Another man, also American, replied over the radio. There was a moment of silence, the only thing that could be heard were the rustling of leaves and chirping of crickets and birds.

"_This is Jade, I see something. Over." _A woman with a slight British accent broke the silence.

"_What's your position? Over." _Carter asked. There was no reply. "_Jade, do you copy? Over."_ No response.

"Jade? You there?!" I said over the radio. Panic was slowly creeping up my spine.

"_This is Mobile Task Force Delta 7 Squad Leader, Daniel to command, what's the situation? Over." _Said the leader of our squad who had called in to command.

"_Jade's lifesign- exi-" _Command tried to reply.

"_Command? Could you repeat, there is a lot of interference. Over."_ Daniel asked.

"_Ge- th-" _Command went silent.

"Shit," I said to myself. We lost contact with command.

"_What do we do, Daniel?" _Carter asked. Daniel didn't reply for a moment and a second I thought he would never respond, after Jade went silent.

Daniel sighed. "_We keep going."_

"_Sir, we lost our tracker, how are we supposed to find this thing? Over." _Charles asked.

"_I'll set off a signal flare, regroup on my position, we'll plan there. Over."_ Not moments later a white light was sent up into the sky.

"I see the flare. Heading there now. Over." I said ducking under a low hanging branch.

"_Yes, William, we know,"_ Carter replied.

"Over," I added.

"_Whatever."_ He paused. "_Over." _I laughed quietly to myself.

I was halfway to the rendezvous point when I stopped, it had been ten minutes. Something was off, I hadn't heard from the others and the forest was quiet. Too quiet. "This is William, anyone there?" I asked on the radio. The eerie silence stayed. "I repeat, this is William Walker, does anyone copy. Over." I was starting to panic. "Guys?! This isn't funny! Answer me!" Nothing. "Damn it." I continued to where the flare was set off, running as fast as I could, ducking under branches and jumping over fallen trunks to reach my destination.

I skidded to a stop when I saw a small puddle of red liquid on the grass shining under the moonlight and a bullet casing from a pistol glistening next to it. I kneeled next to the substance and examined it. I sniffed it, definitely blood, but who's… or what? Nah, the papers said it had yellow blood. I picked up the bullet casing and put it in a pocket on my bag that I carried on my back that was filled with some equipment that could be useful on this mission. I reached where the squad was supposed to meet up at with Daniel.

After I ducked under the last branch, the sight that beheld me was… bad. There was a small clearing that was roofed by the trees, there was a small gap in the middle of the 'roof'. But that's where the good ended. There were dead bodies. I knew them, all of them, they were my fellow squad. Everyone was there, except one. Carter, Charles, and Jade were laying on the ground, motionless. Daniel, however, was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard violent coughing, it was one of my squad members. "Carter!" I rushed over to his side. He was coughing up blood.

"William," he said weakly. "It's D-Daniel, he's wi-with them."

"With who?!" I held Carter and ripped some of the fabric from my shirt, underneath my armour and put pressure on Carter's bullet wound that was the right side of his chest.

"Daniel's a-a traitor. C-Chaos In-Insurgency." The last part came out as barely a whisper before he fell limp and died in my arms. Tears welled up in my eyes as I fought to keep the tears from flowing freely. I closed his eyes.

"Sleep now. Brother." I gently laid my brother down on the blood-stained grass. I stood up with determination on my face. "And I will avenge you." I heard a loud echo in the distance that sounded like an otherworldly roar and gunshots. "And I know _just_ what to do."

* * *

"Keep firing into the trees!" Daniel commanded the soldiers in gas masks and forest camo uniform with the symbol of the Chaos Insurgency. The soldiers counted in at around thirty, it used to be more than that, much more. But their numbers were dwindling due to the creature that hid in the shadows of the forest. The soldiers kept up their barrage but their ammo was going to run out eventually.

One of them tripped over something and was pulled into the forest by a smooth, thin, black, vine-like object. He cried for help as he disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again. This happened again to someone to the left of Daniel, "Screw it! Every man for himself!" Daniel ran into the bushes away from where the black vines originated from.

"Daniel you coward!" One of the soldiers shouted. He was quickly grabbed by the ankle and pulled into the shadows.

Daniel ditched his empty machine gun and ran as fast as he could to anywhere but the massacre of the traitors to the foundation. He kept running, unaware of the man in the trees following him.

* * *

I jumped down from the tree I sat on as Daniel ran past, my plan was working like clockwork, now all that was missing was a new friend I made to do their part. And there it is. A tree started creaking as something behind it put pressure on. Daniel slid to a halt as the tree began to fall. He fell then screamed in pain as his foot was trapped under the fallen tree. He tried to kick the log off but his attempts were futile as the log was far too heavy. I walked up to him, slowly. "William! Y-you've gotta help me!" Daniel panicked. I stayed silent. "Ah!" the log shifted further over his leg. Then, a black, smokey, shapeless figure slithered across the ground and stopped next to me. It twisted and stretched until it became a large arachnoid creature. Daniel stared horrified at the sight. "What are you doing with that- that _thing_!"

I looked over to the 'thing' that was next to me, staring at Daniel, despite it having no eyes. I smiled "This 'thing' is a new friend I've made." I turned back to Daniel "And _you_ got my brother killed."

"Do you realise what this means? You're a traitor too!" Daniel tried to reason. "That means we're allies!" I pulled a gun out from my holster at my hip and pointed it at the one responsible for the death of my brother. Of Carter. "You are no friend of mine." I fired a shot and it hit his shoulder.

"Ah!" He grunted in pain.

"Oops," I said sarcastically.

"You're with the Serpent's Hand then!" Daniel accused.

"Oh no, no, no." I squatted down next to him. "I've decided that the Foundation have it all wrong, the Serpent's Hand sees that, but they are going about it all wrong, you see, what _they_ do is embrace them, what _I _plan to do, is to _join_ them, to unite them and bring the New Age of humanity!" I stood back up and aimed my gun at his head. "Something that you will never see, unfortunately."

"Wait, wait! Please!"

"Welcome to the Black Dagger, bitch!" And with a twitch of my finger, Daniel, the former squad leader of the Black Dagger Squad, is no more.

* * *

END


End file.
